The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger
by Little Miss Lovable
Summary: This is the life story of Hermione Jean Granger, the world's favorite book worm. We will explore her childhood, and what it would be like if she had met Harry a little earlier. They are in the same kindergarten class, and they become best friends. But when Hermione learns a terrible secret, what will she do? Warning: This will contain adopted sibling dating! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I should have updated my other stories first, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I have wanted to do a story like this for a long time, and I know there are a lot of these, but this is my take on one. This whole story is going to be focused on Hermione. It's going to go from her kindergarten year to her seventh year at Hogwarts. Oh, and one more thing. I need a book that would be easy for the average six year old to read. And, as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

**The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter One: The Strange Boy**

It was a bright and shining Monday morning. A busy haired little girl sat on her bed, staring at the clock and bouncing excitedly. Today was her first day of kindergarten.

Too excited to wait, the young Hermione Granger bounced into her parents' room and sat on her father's chest.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Hermione cried. "Wake up, _wake up!_"

Slowly, Mr. Granger's eyes opened. He blinked up at his hyper five-year-old, confusion evident on his face. "Honey, why are you up so early?" he asked, looking at his clock.

"Today is the first day of school!" Hermione told him, slightly annoyed that he had forgotten.

"I know, Hon, but you should still be asleep. It's only five o'clock." With that, Mr. Granger shut his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

Hermione, however, was having none of it. "But Daddy, I am too excited to sleep!" she whined, re-waking her father. Sighing at his loss of sleep, Mr. Granger scooped Hermione into his arms and stood up.

"It's about time you woke up!" Hermione stated, giggling.

"Okay, now why don't you get breakfast while I wake your mom?" Mr. Granger said, putting his daughter down.

"Okay, Daddy!" Hermione replied, pleased that her father was finally awake. Happily, she skipped to the kitchen, humming to herself as she went.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, she went to the fridge to get the eggs and bacon. She had learned to cook the previous year, and she was pretty good at it.

When breakfast was ready, Hermione hollered for her parents and they came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum," Hermione greeted, smiling brightly. "Morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, pumpkin," Mrs. Granger replied, kissing her daughter's forehead as they all sat down.

"Are you excited to finally start school?" Mr. Granger asked as he fixed his plate, already knowing the answer. This had been all Hermione had talked about for months.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione cried.

"Kindergarten isn't really necessary for you though," Mrs. Granger told her, noting the fact that Hermione could already read and write.

"That is true," Mr. Granger laughed in agreement.

Hermione just stared at her parents, confused. She had thought that everyone had to know how to read and write before going to school. She had spent over a month teaching herself while her parents worked.

"I thought I had to learn to read and write," she defended, folding her arms across her chest.

"They teach you that," Mrs. Granger told her.

"Oh, well," Hermione shrugged her small shoulders and quickly finished her breakfast, heading to her room to get dressed.

Once she was in her room and the door was safely closed, Hermione picked up the clothes her mother had chosen for her the day before. In her hands were a pair of white jean overalls with a pale pink t-shirt.

She changed quickly and put on her new black and white sneakers. Grabbing her backpack and her favorite book, Hermione left her room.

Hermione went into the living room to see her parents sitting on the couch, talking quietly. She thought she heard her name and the words "shy" and "school."

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

"What sweetie?" Mrs. Granger questioned, looking down at Hermione.

"Do you think people will like me?" she said quietly, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Of course. Hermione, you are one of the sweetest, smartest kids I have ever known," Mrs. Granger assured her daughter, smiling kindly.

This calmed Hermione, and she settled down to read her book.

"Hermione! It's time to go!" Mr. Granger called from the kitchen, grabbing his keys.

"Hermione entered the kitchen with her backpack, grinning from ear to ear. "I am ready," she stated confidently.

"Okay, then let's go." Mr. Granger helped Hermione into the car and buckled her seatbelt for her before getting in himself and starting the car.

The ride to the school was quiet. The only sound in the car was the occasional "whoa" from Hermione as she saw all of the kids walking to school.

"Daddy, can I walk to school like those kids?" Hermione asked, pointing out the window.

Mr. Granger looked at her in the rearview mirror. "When you're older."

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

When the car stopped in front of the school, Hermione eagerly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. She ran to the front doors of the school, stopping and waiting impatiently for her dad. When he finally caught up, the two of them went inside and began to search for room number seven.

"Look Daddy! There it is!" Hermione bounced up to the room and glanced back at her dad. He nodded encouragingly, and she went inside.

"Hello. My name is Miss Williams," a nice looking woman greeted. "What is your name?"

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione stated proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hermione. Here is your cubby, and your desk is over there," Miss Williams pointed to each in turn and went to greet another student.

Hermione put her backpack in her cubby and found her seat. She saw a desk with her name on it and sat down. Once seated, Hermione studied the room around her. It was very brightly colored, the walls painted in cheerful yellow and blue. There was a large bookshelf with many different picture books on it in the corner. There were a lot of desks, and quite a lot of students.

Hermione was interrupted in her evaluation of the room when she heard the chair next to her slide out. She turned to see that the student who sat there was a black haired, green eyed boy.

"Hello," the boy said in a very quiet voice.

"Hello," Hermione said cheerfully. "I am Hermione, what's your name?'

The black haired boy gave her a tentative smile. "I'm Harry," he answered. It was then that Hermione took in Harry's full appearance. He was wearing taped and cracked glasses, which must have been difficult to look through. He was very small and scrawny, wearing clothes several sizes too big. But the strangest thing about this boy was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

**A/N: So, did you like this chapter? Send me a review telling me what you like and don't like about this story. The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully. Well, I guess I will see you when I see you.**

**LittleMissLovable**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so happy with the response this story has received! A special thank you goes out to NANLIT for being the first reviewer, and the rest of you who have reviewed as well. There will be a list at the end of this chapter of all of the readers who have reviewed, and responses as well. Now, I will let you read the next chapter of The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger. Read, review, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the Harry Potter series, I don't. I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter Two: The annoying cousin**

"Hello, everyone," Mrs. William smiled at the class of five year olds. "I am happy to be your teacher this year. This year, we will be learning the alphabet and how to read and write."

Hermione raised her hand and waited to be called on. "Mrs. Williams, what if we already know how to read?"

"Well, I guess you're just a little bit ahead of everyone," Mrs. Williams replied.

Hermione put her hand down and looked over at Harry, who was staring at her in shock. "You can read?" he whispered.

"Yes. I taught myself while my parents worked over the summer," Hermione whispered back.

Harry smiled at her. "I wish I could have done that. My cousin wouldn't leave me alone."

"Is your cousin older than you?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry curiously.

"No. He's right over there," Harry pointed to a very large boy who sat a few seats in front of them. "His name is Dudley."

"Oh. He doesn't look very nice," Hermione murmured.

"He isn't," Harry told her, a look of disgust evident on his face.

"Harry, Hermione," Mrs. Williams called. "Could you two please be quiet?"

"Yes, sorry," they mumbled, both blushing.

The rest of the morning passed without incident, but when Mrs. Williams called for play time, all heck broke loose.

Harry and Hermione stood up from their desks and went to a small corner where there were building blocks. "Let's build a tower," Hermione suggested.

"Okay," Harry agreed, sitting down and starting the bottom of the tower.

"Hey, Potter!" A voice called from across the room.

"Oh no," Harry groaned, looking angry.

"Who's this, your girlfriend?" a very fat boy asked him, a scowl on his pudgy face. This had to be Dudley.

"No," Harry muttered, suddenly finding his hands very interesting.

"Daddy and Mummy will hear about this," Dudley threatened, returning to the corner where a very scrawny boy was standing, laughing.

_How could Harry's cousin be so awful? _Hermione thought, not daring to voice this thought aloud.

"Come on Harry," she said instead. "Let's finish our tower."

The two of them continued to build their tower, making it very tall. When Hermione was about to put the last block on, a fist came down on top of the tower, crushing it to the ground. This made Hermione very mad.

"Why did you do that?" she very nearly yelled, close to tears.

"Do what?" Dudley asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did! I saw you!" Hermione accused.

Dudley was still pretending that he hadn't done anything to them when Mrs. Williams came over. Dudley was pretending to cry, saying that Hermione was being mean.

"What's the problem over here?" Mrs. Williams asked, seeing a crying Dudley and a scared Harry. Hermione was standing behind Harry, looking very angry.

"Mrs. Williams, Hermione is accusing me of knocking over her tower!" Dudley wailed, his fat face turning purple.

"Now, Dudley," Mrs. Williams said soothingly. "Let's hear Hermione out first." Dudley nodded, still pretending to cry.

"Mrs. Williams, I didn't _accuse _him of anything. He really did knock over my tower," Hermione said accusingly.

"Hermione, I didn't see him touch your tower," Mrs. Williams told her firmly. Great, the teacher was already mad at her, and it was only the first day!

"But Mrs. Williams-" Hermione began again, before the teacher cut her off.

"Hermione, I will speak to you after school." Mrs. Williams told her sternly. She then took Dudley's hand and walked away.

Once she was gone, Hermione tried to keep herself from crying. She obviously failed, because she felt moisture fall from her eyes.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry soothed. "I know it seems bad-"

"It is bad!" Hermione interrupted. "I was so excited to come to school, and when I get here, a stupid bully picks on me!" She was freely crying now.

"Hey, I've had to live with it my whole life," Harry told her. "And I turned out okay."

Hermione sniffed and gave a watery smile. "I guess that's true. But where are your parents?"

Harry's face fell, and Hermione immediately felt bad. "They died, in a car crash."

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione wailed, crying again.

"No, don't be. I'm okay. Really I am," he told her, though she could tell he was lying.

"I still feel bad," Hermione replied, wiping her tears. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright. I forgive you," Harry told her. They smiled at each other, cleaning up the blocks.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Will Hermione be in big trouble? We shall see in the next chapter. Now, for the reviewers and my replies:**

**NANLIT: Thanks so much, and that was exactly what I was planning! You must have read my mind! Thanks again for being the first reviewer!**

**Pfeil: Thanks for the review. I was planning on making this a Harry/Hermione story, and I am glad you like it.**

**Bma925: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it.**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Yep. I decided this was a better way to get this story to be H/Hr.**

**Pawsrule: Thanks. Yes, they will become friends, and the only person who is going to torture them is Dudley. I'm sure most people expect it.**

**Thanks again to my awesome reviewers! This chapter was dedicated to you, and I hope to see more reviews next chapter! I will update eventually, sooner rather than later, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peeps! I am very pleased with your reactions to this story. This was just randomly floating around in my head, so I decided to write it down. I am glad people like it. I currently have seven reviews, and I didn't even think I would get one. After the first chapter was up, I figured it would take a while for people to find it. Not an hour after I posted this, I got a review. Thanks so much for reviewing everyone, and for those who haven't, it only takes a second to let me know what you think! Now, onto the chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and any characters you do not recognize.**

**The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter Three: Parent/Teacher meeting**

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Hermione nervously went to stand by Mrs. Williams desk. When the students left, Mrs. Williams turned to look at Hermione.

"Um… Mrs. Williams, my Daddy is outside," Hermione muttered.

"Go get him please," Mrs. Williams told her.

Hermione quickly left the school and found her dad's car. She ran over and opened the passenger door to see her dad's smiling face. He wouldn't be smiling for long.

"Hi Honey," Hermione's dad grinned. "How was school? And you should be sitting in the backseat."

"I know Daddy," Hermione said. Her shoulders slumped in shame. What was her daddy going to say?

"What's wrong?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and she refused to look at her father. She didn't want to see the anger she knew would be on his face. "I got in trouble, Daddy," she whispered.

"What? I can't hear you," Mr. Granger told her. "Speak up."

Hermione chanced a look at her father and saw nothing but concern on his face. "I got in trouble today, Daddy," she said, just a tiny bit louder.

"You what?" he nearly shouted, shocked.

"Mrs. Williams wants to talk to us," Hermione continued, trying not to cry.

Mr. Granger got out of the car and headed into the school. When he and Hermione entered the classroom, Mrs. Williams looked at them and nodded to two chairs that were in front of her desk. "Please have a seat."

Mr. Granger and Hermione sat down across from Mrs. Williams, Hermione near tears and Mr. Granger in shocked, angry silence.

"Now, Hermione, would you like to explain to your father why you two are here?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"I was building a tower of blocks with a boy named Harry when his mean cousin, Dudley, came over and smashed it," Hermione replied, looking at her hands.

"Did he really smash it Hermione?" Mrs. Williams asked firmly. "I didn't see him touch it."

This made Hermione mad. "Yes, he did!" she shouted, and a clay pencil holder on the teacher's desk shattered. It went unnoticed by the two angry adults, but Hermione noticed. She smartly decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Young lady, do not shout at your teacher," Mr. Granger spoke up angrily.

"But, Daddy," Hermione whined.

"Don't you 'but Daddy' me. You need to apologize," he told her firmly.

"Sorry Mrs. Williams," Hermione muttered.

"That's alright Hermione," Mrs. Williams said, though by the sound of it, it wasn't alright at all. "Continue."

"Well, he smashed my tower, so I yelled at him," Hermione insisted.

"I didn't see him touch your tower. Are you lying to get him in trouble?" Mrs. Williams asked sternly.

"No. I am not lying!" Hermione yelled, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Young lady, go sit in the corner while I talk to your teacher," Mr. Granger told her. "We will talk about this when we get home."

"But Daddy-" Hermione started to say.

"Go!" he growled.

Hermione did as she was told and found a corner to sit in while the grown ups talked. _How could this happen?_ Hermione thought, tears falling from her eyes. _Kindergarten was supposed to be fun. _While she knew it wasn't his fault, Hermione found herself blaming Harry. Hermione quickly scolded herself. It wasn't Harry's fault at all!

"Hermione, let's go," Mr. Granger told her, leaving the classroom.

Hermione stood quickly and followed her dad, dreading the car ride home. When they got to the car, Hermione climbed into the backseat and put her seatbelt on without a word. Mr. Granger got in and started the car, an angry scowl on his face.

"Daddy?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Don't talk to me until we get home. I am too angry and disappointed right now," he told her, starting to drive. The ride home was silent. Hermione dared not make a sound in case she upset her father again.

When the car pulled into the garage, Hermione saw her mom waiting at the garage door with a smile on her face. That smile faded when Hermione and her father stepped out of the car. Hermione's face was tear stained and Mr. Granger looked furious.

"What happened?" Mrs. Granger asked, confused.

"I got in trouble at school today, Mum," Hermione confessed, fresh tears falling.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Granger was appalled. Her eyes popped and her face was turning red with rage.

Hermione looked at her mother pleadingly, begging with her eyes for her to understand. "I yelled at a boy because he smashed my tower that I made out of blocks."

Without another word, Mrs. Granger grabbed her daughter's hand and led her to the living room and sat her on the couch. "Talk."

Hermione then explained what had happened, from meeting Harry to building the tower, and finally how Dudley had smashed it. "And then I yelled at him."

Mrs. Granger just sat and stared at her daughter, a shocked and disappointed look on her face. "What else happened?"

"Mrs. Williams accused me of lying to get Dudley in trouble, so I yelled at her too," Hermione muttered, ashamed of herself.

"I am absolutely disgusted with you, Hermione," Mr. Granger spoke up, surprising Hermione and her mother.

"I didn't mean too," Hermione protested. "I was just so mad."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to shout," Mr. Granger told her, an angry edge to his voice. Hermione didn't understand. Was yelling at a teacher really so bad?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, tears again beginning to fall. She angrily wiped a hand under her eyes.

"You need to learn not to let your temper control your actions," Mrs. Granger told her.

"So I suppose it's safe to say that you are grounded for the week, young lady," Mr. Granger finished. "Now go to your room and get ready for bed."

Hermione just did as she was told, too upset to argue any further. But she couldn't help but think that grounding her and sending her to bed without supper was a little bit harsh. _Oh how could today have gone so wrong?_ Hermione thought sadly as she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. Little did she know, this was now the least of her problems. Being friends with a certain black haired boy was going to change the entire make up of her whole life.

**A/N: So, what do you think? This one was rather long. I am pretty proud of myself. Now for the reviewers and my replies:**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Hey, I kind of like that idea! If only magic really existed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**NANLIT: Thanks so much. I really like reading your reviews. They always put a smile on my face. I am glad you like this story, and please continue to review!**

**Sadly, I only got two reviews for the last chapter, but that's okay because this was the second chapter in one day! So, please read and review! I love hearing what everyone thinks, and I would like to know what you think should be added to or fixed in the story. Thanks again and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, my goodness! It has been forever since I have updated! I am so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Review and let me know what you think!**

**The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter 4: Horrible Happenings**

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling very upset. She couldn't believe she had gotten in trouble the first day of school! She was dreading this afternoon. She didn't want to have to go to school today to see her mean teacher, but she also didn't want to stay home with her parents.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Mrs. Granger called from downstairs. "It's time to get ready for school!"

Hermione grudgingly dragged herself out of bed, trying to look on the positive side of things. At least she would get to see Harry today.

When Hermione arrived downstairs, she instantly smelled eggs and bacon. The wonderful aroma made her mouth water.

"Good morning, Hermione," Mr. Granger greeted her cheerfully. "How are you this fine morning?"

Hermione glared at her father. "It is not a fine morning. I'm grounded, remember?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, do not use that tone of voice with me," Mr. Granger told her firmly.

"Now, now," Mrs. Granger said. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Hermione sat down at her usual place at the table and started picking at the plate of food her mother had placed in front of her. She didn't feel hungry anymore, but she knew she had to eat. She forced a few bites of egg into her mouth before shoving away from the table.

"I am going to get dressed," she announced, heading to her room. When she arrived upstairs, Hermione tossed the clothes her mother had laid out aside. She then went to her closet and pulled out her favorite pink tee-shirt and plaid shorts. She dressed quickly and went back downstairs.

When she got into the living room, she saw that her parents were sitting on the sofa, deep in conversation. Hermione stood in the doorway, eavesdropping.

"Why do you think Hermione would act like that?" Mrs. Granger questioned her husband.

"I don't know. It isn't like her at all," Mr. Granger replied thoughtfully.

"How do you think she will react when we tell her about the surprise?" Mrs. Granger asked worriedly, rubbing her stomach.

"I think she'll be fine with it, dear. There's nothing to worry about," Mr. Granger soothed.

Hermione then decided to make her presence known. "What surprise, Mum?" She asked innocently.

Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter, as if trying to decide how much to tell her. Finally, she motioned for Hermione to sit by her.

"Hermione, honey, how would you feel about a new member joining our family?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "You mean like a puppy?" She questioned eagerly.

"No, dear. Not a puppy. A new brother or sister," Mrs. Granger told her.

Hermione stared at her parents in shock. This could not be happening! She was supposed to be the baby! This was so not fair!

"How could you? I thought I was your little girl! Now you're just going to replace me?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"Now, honey, we aren't replacing you," Mr. Granger told her, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, you are!" Hermione shouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment.

Hermione glared at her parents, clenching her fists. Suddenly, the window shattered.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned to stare at the broken window in shock. Hermione stared too, wondering how that had just happened.

Mr. Granger stood up. "Let's get you to school," he mumbled, heading to the car.

The ride to the school was silent. Neither Hermione nor Mr. Granger said a word the whole way there.

When they reached the parking lot and pulled to a stop, Hermione unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car without waiting for her father. She walked to her classroom all by herself and entered very slowly.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted her, smiling.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione sighed, placing her backpack into her cubby.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing the sad look on Hermione's face.

"My parents grounded me yesterday. They said I shouldn't argue with the teacher," Hermione replied, sighing again.

"Take your seats everyone. Class will now begin," Mrs. Williams announced, silencing everyone immediately.

Class passed by very quickly to Hermione and Harry, who were whispering quietly to each other. They were in the middle of discussing how unfair Hermione's parents were when Mrs. Williams caught them.

"If you two would please pay attention, that would be great," Mrs. Williams told them, causing the rest of the class to giggle. Hermione and Harry didn't talk again for the rest of class time.

As soon as Mrs. Williams told everyone that it was playtime, Dudley came over to bother Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, look. It's Potter's little girlfriend," Dudley taunted. Harry's face turned an awful shade of scarlet.

"I am not his girlfriend, I am merely his friend. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione demanded.

"Yes, buck tooth, I do have a problem with that," Dudley sneered.

"Do not make fun of my teeth!" Hermione yelled. Harry turned to her, somewhat frightened by her reaction.

"Come on, Mione. Don't let him bug you," Harry told her.

"Aw, how sweet. Potty is defending buck tooth. Isn't that just adorable?" Dudley teased, smirking.

"Shut up, Dudley!" Harry and Hermione shouted together. As soon as the words had left their mouths, Dudley fell flat on his fat bottom.

"Ow!" he cried. "Mrs. Williams, Hermione pushed me!"

"I did not! You fell all by yourself!" Hermione told him, walking away as Mrs. Williams approached her.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "This is the second fight you lot have had in as many days!"

"I know, Mrs. Williams. We are sorry," Harry and Hermione chorused.

"Now, get along!" Mrs. Williams told them firmly.

"Yes, Mrs. Williams," they replied. At least they had avoided trouble this time.

**Yes, I know it's short. I am not too pleased with this chapter, but I thought you guys deserved an update. This will probably be the last for at least two weeks. I have end of level testing coming up next week, so I will be studying. I will try to update as soon as possible. Now, for my awesome reviewers!**

**NANLIT: Thanks so much for reading! I know it was a bit harsh, but this is what some people do. I am sorry if I offended you in any way.**

**OHSHC Forever: I am glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**ElizabethAnneSoph: Thanks a ton for the wonderful review! I am so glad you like my story!**

**Sadly, I only got three reviews last chapter. Come on guys, it only takes a second to tell me if it was good or bad. I hope to see a few more reviews on the this chapter. I love my reviewers! Of course, I love those of you who read my writing, even if you don't review. I hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my awesome readers! Sorry I took so long to update, but here you go! Now, good news is: School just got out for the summer! Bad news: I got a summer job and will be working a lot. I will try to update as often as possible, but I won't make any promises on when the next chapter will up. Now, enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is going to be jumping forward a little bit. **

**Warning: This chapter contains some abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I thought we established the fact that I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I own nothing but the plot of this story and any characters that you do not recognize.**

**The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter 5: Visiting the Dursleys**

**********Six Months Later**********

It was six months after Hermione had discovered that she was going to have a little brother or sister. Her mommy wouldn't tell her which one it was. She said it was going to be a surprise.

Hermione was going to be going to Harry's house after school that day, and she was nervous. If Dudley was that mean, were Harry's aunt and uncle be worse?

After the bell rang to signal the end of school, Harry and Hermione stood and grabbed their backpacks. They then headed to the car belonging to the Dursleys.

"C'mon 'Mione. It will be fine," Harry murmured, squeezing Hermione's hand as they climbed into the back seat.

"Well, well," Vernon Dursley sneered. "There's another piece of filth in my car today."

"I know, Daddy," Dudley sniffed. "I can't believe it."

"That's alright, Dudley," Vernon assured him. "We'll go out for ice cream to get away from them."

The rest of the ride passed in silence. When the car pulled into the driveway of Number 2 Privet Drive, Dudley jumped out of the car and ran inside to get Petunia. Vernon stayed in the car as Harry and Hermione climbed out. "You two better stay out of my things," Dudley warned as he came back outside and got into the car.

Harry and Hermione entered the house and shut the door behind them. Hermione gazed around at her surroundings, studying the walls of the living room. They were covered in horrible pictures of Dudley, not one of Harry.

"Harry, how come there aren't any pictures of you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"The Dursley's don't like me. They didn't even want me," Harry confessed, as if admitting a huge weakness.

"Oh, Harry! I had no idea!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Harry's thin body. He winced.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, pulling back immediately.

"Nothing," Harry told her quickly. Hermione knew he was lying.

"Harry Potter, you tell me what's wrong right this minute!" Hermione demanded, sitting on the couch.

"I will, but not here," Harry told her finally, seeing that Hermione was serious. He led her to his cupboard under the stairs. "This is my room," He said.

"This isn't a room! This is nothing but a cabinet!" Hermione cried angrily. "They make you sleep here?"

"Yes. And that's not all," Harry whispered. He turned his back on her and began to remove his shirt. When it fell to the floor, Hermione gasped in shock. Across Harry's thin back were thin, dark red scars.

"Harry, what did they do to you?" Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Harry's injuries.

"Vernon took a whip to my back for befriending you." Harry mumbled, turning around to face her. Hermione noticed bruises on his arms and chest that looked very painful. No wonder he winced when she hugged him.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione breathed. Harry had seen more pain in his short life than any five-year-old should. And it was all her fault.

Harry, as if guessing Hermione's thoughts, glared at her. "Don't you dare blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Hermione was freely crying now. "Yes it is!"

"No, it's not! They are just terrible people!" Harry shouted. Too loud.

Vernon ran into the room. They had just gotten back from getting ice cream. Harry looked up and gulped. "We're terrible people, are we?" Vernon growled menacingly.

"N-no sir!" Harry stuttered. Vernon grabbed Harry's wrist and slapped him across the face, blacking his eye immediately.

Hermione sobbed, trying so hard not to watch. Finally, she stood and left as Vernon continued to beat Harry. She had to do something.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but this chapter was extremely difficult to write. I cried while writing it. I will try to update soon. Now, my wonderful reviewers:**

**Oldevolde: Thanks so much! I am glad you like it!**

**Redemption: Thanks for reading!**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Thanks for reading!**

**Bookwormgirl16: Thanks for the tip! Glad you like it!**

**Pawsrule: Thanks!**

**Happylady: Thank you!**

**Rrussia: Thank you for reading! I am glad you are enjoying it.**

**ElizabethAnneSoph: Thanks a ton! I love this pairing too! I don't like Mrs. Williams either. Continue reading and reviewing!**

**I got 8 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks a ton you guys! I love my reviewers. This story has 22 reviews so far, and no flames! Thanks again and I will update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey! I know it's been forever since I updated, but I do not have my own computer. I will have one in about a month. This chapter took a while to write because I have major writer's block. This chapter jumps forward a couple of months, as I want to end kindergarten. So, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing other than the plot of this story and any characters you do not recognize.**

**The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter 6: Someone, anyone, HELP!**

*********2 Months Later**********

"Hermione, dear, please eat," Mrs. Granger begged of her almost six year old daughter. "You've hardly eaten at all in the last month."

"Mummy, I'm not hungry," Hermione mumbled, shoving her food away.

"Please, sweetheart," Mr. Granger told her. His heart was breaking for his young daughter. She looked so pale and fragile.

"Daddy, may I be excused?" Hermione whispered, looking at her father with pain filled eyes.

Mr. Granger sighed. Hermione had refused to eat for the last month and a half. "Sure, sweetie. I will bring a tray to you later." Hermione didn't answer as she went into her room.

She had been that way for the last month. She wouldn't eat, she didn't talk, and she couldn't sleep. She knew her parents were worried, but she couldn't help it. She felt guilty about what Harry had to go through.

Hermione lay down on her bed, thinking. She had held onto this secret. Harry was being abused. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. She couldn't tell anyone. Harry had found her at school the day after she had found out and told her not to tell.

"But I have to do something," She murmured, tears leaking from her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Hermione's parents were deep in discussion.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Mr. Granger asked of his pregnant wife. He was worried about Hermione.

"I don't know, Richard," Mrs. Granger sighed, rubbing her eight month pregnant belly.

"What could have happened that could have made her so upset?" Richard muttered.

"I said I don't know!" Mrs. Granger snapped.

"Jean, something is wrong," Mr. Granger told her.

"I know!" Mrs. Granger yelled angrily. "I see it too!"

"Hey, I'm sorry," Richard murmured, gathering his wife in his arms.

"I know. You're just stressed." Jean sighed, leaning against her husband.

**********The next morning**********

Hermione woke up, feeling worse than she had when she fell asleep. She had had the same nightmare again.

**********Flashback*********

_Hermione sobbed as she stared at the broken and bloodied body of her best friend. This was all her fault._

_As if it read her mind, Harry's voice rose out of his dead body. "Yes, Hermione, this is your fault. You killed me. If I'd never met you, I would still be alive!" "I know, Harry! Forgive me, please!" Hermione cried, clutching Harry's body._

"_Don't touch my body, Hermione. You don't deserve my forgiveness. You killed me, it's all your fault!"_

**********End Flashback**********

Hermione let the tears fall down her cheeks as she remembered her awful nightmare. Deep inside, she knew it wasn't her fault that her best friend was abused, but she couldn't help but think that it was.

"Hermione! Come on, birthday girl!" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs to Hermione.

"Coming!" Hermione called back, wiping her tears and putting on a fake smile.

She left her room and went into the living room where her parents were waiting under a banner that read, "Happy 6th Birthday Hermione!"

"Hi Mum, hi Daddy," Hermione grinned. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart," Mr. Granger murmured, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Hi, Daddy," Hermione sighed, a real smile touching her lips.

"Morning, birthday girl," Mrs. Granger said, handing Hermione a wrapped present.

Hermione took the package eagerly, unwrapping it quickly. It was a small, intricately designed porcelain horse. Hermione picked it up gently and twisted the knob on the side. Instantly, the lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was a baby began to play.

"Mum, Daddy," Hermione breathed, forgetting all about Harry and the Dursleys. "I love it."

"I'm glad. We couldn't decide what to get you," Mrs. Granger smiled, but it quickly turned to a grimace of pain.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing the look of pain on her mother's face.

"The baby is getting really big," Mrs. Granger told her. "Don't worry about me."

*********Later that day**********

Hermione sat in her room, waiting for the guests to arrive. Tonight was her big party. She had invited everyone from her class, except for Dudley.

She was sitting on her bed with her favorite book when she heard a weak voice say, "Someone, anyone, HELP!" Hermione jumped up. She recognized that voice immediately.

"Harry!" She gasped, opening her window and climbing out. What she saw made her want to throw up. It was just like her dream. Harry's limp and beaten body lay in the middle of her yard.

"Harry!" She screamed, rushing over. With relief she noticed that he was still breathing.

"Mione?" Harry mumbled, grasping Hermione's hand weakly in his own.

"Yes, Harry. I'm here. Let me go get help," gently, Hermione pulled her hand from Harry's and stood up. She glanced at him once, taking off for her front door.

Gasping for breath, Hermione yanked the door open, startling her father. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Hurry, Daddy, come quick!" Hermione yelled, running back outside to join Harry.

Her father quickly followed. He ran outside to find his six year old daughter sitting beside a broken and bleeding body. He rushed over.

"Daddy, we have to help Harry," Hermione told him seriously. Mr. Granger nodded.

"I'll call an ambulance," He told her, taking out his cell phone. He quickly dialed 911 and waited for an answer. When someone finally picked up, he said, "I have a young boy at my house. He appears to have been beaten."

Hermione was sobbing as she tried to keep Harry awake. Her father had just hung up the phone. "The ambulance will be here soon."

Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly as her father wrapped his arms around her.

A couple of minutes later, the ambulance pulled up to the house. The paramedics got out and loaded Harry on to a stretcher.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Yes, he will be fine," a paramedic told her. "WOuld you like to ride with us"

Hermione looked up at her father. He nodded. "Go ahead. I will get your mother and follow in the car."

Hermione climbed into the back of the ambulance after the paramedic, reaching for Harry's hand.

"Do you know what happened, young lady?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Well, I was sitting in my room waiting for my birthday party to start when I heard someone asking for help. I looked out the window to see my best friend laying limp in the middle of the yard." Hermione replied.

"Do you know who did this to him?" the paramedic asked gently.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, choking back tears.

"Who?" the man prodded.

"His aunt and uncle. His cousin might have helped," Hermione answered hoarsely.

"I see. We will do the best we can to fix him up, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione whispered, clutching Harry's hand.

The paramedic started bandaging Harry's head after he was cleaned up. Hermione cried as she watched, upset at how pale and frail Harry looked.

"Don't worry, he will be fine," the paramedic told her. Hermione could see now that his name badge read "Dr. Smothers."

"Is your name Dr. Smothers?" Hermione asked, just to clarify.

Dr. Smothers chuckled. "Yes, what's your name?"

"Hermione," she replied proudly.

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Smothers told her as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. The paramedics all gathered around Harry, unloading him from the ambulance.

When they got to a hospital room, Dr. Smothers said, "You'll have to wait out here for a while. Your parents should be here soon." And with that, he went into Harry's room and shut the door.

Hermione sat down on the couch in the waiting room, settling in for a long wait.

**And there you have it. This chapter was another one that was hard to write. The next one should be happier. See you next time, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey! I know it's been a while, but I have been really stressed out lately. I have been working and trying to keep up with my niece, nephews, and crazy little sister! I'm beat! Anyway, this chapter didn't flow very easily. I have had writer's block really bad with this chapter, but I am happy with the way it turned out. There's a little bit of a surprise in this chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story and any characters you do not recognize!**

The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger

Chapter 7: Babies and New Arrangements

Hermione awoke sometime later with someone tapping on her shoulder. "Hermione, sweetie, wake up."

"Mama? Daddy?" Hermione mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a hospital waiting room. She didn't know when she had gotten there, though.

"Yes, we're here," Mrs. Granger murmured. "We came as soon as we could."

"How long has it been?" Hermione whispered hoarsely, glancing up at her parents.

"About three hours. Harry is accepting visitors now," Mr. Granger told her. "Would you like to go see him?"

Hermione jumped up eagerly. "Yes, yes!"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed and helped their six year old to her friend's hospital room.

When the family entered, Harry was sitting up in bed, looking extremely tired. "Hey," he smiled wearily.

"Hi, Harry. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I've been better," he sighed. "Come sit with me Mione."

Hermione crossed the room and carefully climbed upon Harry's bed. Her parents left the room and went to speak with the doctor.

"Harry, what did they do to you?" Hermione whispered, afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley decided they were sick of me, I guess," he shrugged. "They dragged me to the kitchen and beat me with all kinds of things. Spoons, forks, cups, even a couple of knives. Vernon almost pulled a gun on me when they decided to leave me on the side of the road. That's when I got to your house. I don't remember much else." By the time Harry had finished, Hermione was sobbing and clutching his hand.

"Harry, that's horrible!" Hermione cried, tears falling on to Harry's face as she sobbed.

"Hermione, come here," a gentle voice called from the doorway. Hermione rushed into her father's arms. "How would you feel if we adopted Harry?"

"As in brother and sister?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes, wouldn't you like that?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I kind of like just being his friend," Hermione told him.

"You would still be friends," her dad said, holding Hermione close.

"I like that idea," Harry chimed in. "Anything to get away from the Dursleys."

"Okay, it's settled. We will take care of everything," Mr. Granger assured him, leaving the room again.

Hermione turned to Harry. "You would like to be my brother? So I would get another sibling?"

"I guess. Isn't that cool?" Harry shrugged, slumping back on to his pillows. Just then, Hermione's father entered the room.

"Hermione, your mother has gone into labor," he puffed, breathing hard from excitement. Hermione looked at him questioningly. "The baby is coming," he explained.

Hermione's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Now stay with Harry while I help your mother."

**********4 hours later**********

After 4 hours, Hermione's father reentered the room, holding his hand out to her. "Come meet your baby sisters."

"Sisters? As in, more than one?" Hermione asked, taking her father's hand.

"Yes," her father replied, leading her out of the room. "We will be back soon Harry!" he called over his shoulder to a sleeping Harry.

Hermione and her father entered the room to see Mrs. Granger lying on the bed with two small bundles in her arms. She looked up tiredly. "Come here Hermione," she said, smiling.

Hermione approached the bed, followed by her father. "What are their names?" she asked.

"This one is Hannah Rose," Mrs. Granger said, indicating the pink blanket in her left arm. "And this one is Heather Raine."

Hermione looked closer. Hannah had dark, curly hair like Mr. Granger's, and Heather had soft, light brown hair like Mrs. Granger's. Both were looking back at Hermione with wide blue eyes. "They're so cute!" Hermione murmured, gazing at her baby sisters.

"I'm glad you think so, we are going to need a lot of help with them," Mr. Granger told her. "Now let's go, so your mother can sleep."

**I know it's short, but it's almost midnight, and anything else that I write isn't making sense, even to me! So I cut this one short. Now for my awesome reviewers:**

**Athena A. Black: I hope this was enough to keep you satisfied! Thanks for reading!**

**Hawthorne2: Thanks!**

**ElizabethAnneSoph: That was Hermione's dream. And when I named Dr. Smothers, I was going off of about and hour of sleep and two Monsters, so I wasn't thinking straight! Thanks for reading!**

**Blushyskittle3321: Yeah, Harry's ok. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**TsukiyoTenshi: I'm not sure, but yes, Harry will get away from the Dursleys!**

**Until next time, I am gonna go to sleep! Night all, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey peeps! I am really surprised by the feedback I have gotten for this story. I have 40 reviews, several favorites, and a few alerts. I didn't think this would get the response it did. So thanks! As a special thank you, here's a quick update! This chapter jumps forward quite a bit. I was getting sick of writing about them as children. Well, I guess they still are children, but still.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger

Chapter 8: Six years later

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. In her hand, she held an envelope addressed to her. She had opened it immediately and did not fully believe what she was seeing. The letter read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Hermione ran to her best friend and adopted brother Harry Potter to see him in the same position as she had been. He sat on his bed with a letter in his hand and a look of disbelief on his face. "Harry, did you get one too?"

Harry looked up and nodded once. "I wonder what it means."

"What what means?" two voices spoke up from the doorway. Hermione's two younger sisters, Hannah and Heather, stood outside her door.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Hermione told them, looking at her little sisters. They were both short, with long hair, but the similarities stopped there.

Hannah, the older of the two, had dark, curly hair, though it wasn't frizzy like Hermione's. Her eyes were a deep silver, and her lips were a pretty, pale pink. She wore jeans and a faded old sweater. Hannah was a total tomboy, and loved anything to do with skateboarding or basketball. She had a loud, rough personality, but could be sweet when she tried.

Heather, the youngest, had long, light brown, stick straight hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a pale pink tank top with ruffles at the top. Heather was in to music, and had a beautiful singing voice. She was sweet, quiet, and very smart.

There was one major difference, though. Heather could make strange things happen. Hannah couldn't.

"Mommy! Hermione's bein' secretive!" Hannah shouted, being a tattletale like most six year olds were.

"Shh! Don't shout!" Hermione told her sternly. "This is none of your concern."

"Hermione, if something was wrong, you would tell me, right?" sweet, quiet Heather asked.

"Of course, Heather, but go. I need to speak to Harry," Hermione replied, shooing her sisters away and turning to Harry. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know, but we should tell your parents. The deadline is in two days," Harry reasoned.

"Good idea," Hermione said, thinking of what to say to her parents.

It was sometime later when Hermione and Harry could talk to Hermione's parents. They all sat down on the living room couch.

"Mum, Daddy, read this," Hermione instructed, handing her letter to her parents. When they finished, they looked up at her with confusion in their eyes.

"What is this Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, concerned.

"She wouldn't know. Let me explain," a strange, deep voice said from behind them.

**Short, I know! Don't be mad! I will update soon with a longer chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whoa! This is the third day in a row that I have updated! Maybe it will be 4... Hmmm… I don't know. I will probably update another chapter tonight, I haven't decided yet. I have lots of typing to do, so I better get to work! Oh, and a special shout out to TsukiyoTenshi! You guessed my plan exactly! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I love reading them! Now, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I believe I have said this before… Oh well. Here it goes again: I am NOT J.K. Rowling, therefore, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize. However, the characters you do not recognize and the plot of this story belong to ME!**

The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger

Chapter 9: Wizards… and witches… DO exist!

The four sitting in the living room jumped at the sound of the voice. They all turned to face the direction where it had come from. What they saw shocked all of them. Standing right in front of the fireplace was a man! He was tall and lean, with greasy looking black hair, and expressionless black eyes.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered. "And what are you doing in my house?"

"Did you not wonder at the strange letters you and Mr. Potter received?" The man asked. "As for who I am, I am Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Whoa, so this is REAL?" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course it is real. Do you not believe it?" Professor Snape asked disbelievingly. "I suppose you were raised with muggles."

"Muggles? What are those?" Hermione asked, eager to learn about this strange man.

"Non-magical people, like your parents, and Hannah," Snape sighed impatiently.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Granger demanded, not happy at being called a "muggle."

"What I mean is that your daughter Hermione is a witch, and Harry is a wizard. Heather may or may not be a witch," Snape snapped. He was getting extremely frustrated with these muggles.

"What about 'Mione and Heather?" A small voice asked from the doorway. It was Hannah.

"Hannah, come here," Snape told her.

"Hannah, stay away from that man!" Mrs. Granger warned.

"Now, now, I only want to speak with the child," Snape replied, gesturing at Hannah. Hannah approached him warily. "Now, Hannah, do your sisters make weird things happen?" She merely nodded. "Can you make these things happen?" She shook her head.

"No, I can't. 'Mione does all sorts of weird stuff though. She blew up my teddy once," Hannah told him.

"Ah, I see," Severus replied. "And what of Heather?"

"She got really mad at me one time and my window exploded," she whispered. "I can't do any of that."

"I see. You may go," Snape said, and Hannah scampered off like a scared rabbit.

"So what are you saying?" Hermione questioned cautiously.

"Exactly what your letters said. You are both going to come to Hogwarts," he told her. "That is, if your parents don't mind."

Hermione turned eagerly toward her parents, who were glaring at the so called "professor" with disbelief. "Mum, Daddy, I know he's telling the truth," she begged.

"No, Hermione. He's lying to you. There is no such thing as magic," Mr. Granger answered, trying to stay calm.

"Don't believe me? I'll show you," with that, there was a loud popping noise and Severus Snape disappeared.

"See? It is real!" Hermione cried. "Now come back Professor!"

Another popping sound was heard, and the Professor reappeared. "So you believe me?"

"No. But Hermione and Harry do," Mr. Granger sighed. "What will all this cost?"

"Just the cost of supplies. You can get those in Diagon Alley." and with that, Severus disappeared with another pop.

**I hate to cut this so short, but my laptop is dying. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I know you thought this was an update, but it isn't. I have been super busy and stressed lately, so I am taking a break from my writing. **

**I should start this up again toward the end of August or the beginning of September. I'm sorry.**

**My life has been crazy, and my family has had some problems. I have been working a lot to help out, so I've been exhausted. **

**I will try to pick up where I left off soon, and until then, see ya! Sorry about the note, since you thought it was an update. Thanks for all of your support! I really appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm back! So sorry for the late update, I am in several honors classes at school, so I have several different projects due soon. I have been slaving over those, so I kind of forgot about this story. I decided to update because I needed a break from school, even if it's just for a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? Didn't think so. Therefore, I own nothing of the original plot. All I own is the idea for this story and any characters you do not recognize.**

**The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger**

**Chapter 10: The Talk**

"Mum! Daddy!" Hermione hollered up the stairs. "Can we go to Diagon Alley today?"

"One second, Hermione! I will be down soon!" Mr. Granger yelled, frustrated. Hermione had been pestering him for weeks about this trip.

"Okay, but hurry!" she whined. She couldn't wait to shop for school stuff. She looked over her list for the thousandth time. Just as she pulled it out, Harry waltzed into the room.

"Whatcha doin', Mi?" he asked casually, flopping onto the couch next to Hermione.

"Reading my list again," Hermione sighed impatiently. "I just want to go, but Daddy is getting irritated with me."

"Okay. I haven't read mine yet, so read aloud," Harry told her, making himself comfortable.

Hermione then continued to read her list as her youngest sister, Heather, came down the stairs. "Mione?" she asked timidly. Heather was always shy and quiet. She nervously flicked her long brown hair behind her ear. "Mommy wants you."

"Thanks, Heather," Hermione smiled affectionately, rustling her little sister's hair on her way up the stairs.

"Mum?" she asked as she reached the top, where her mother waited in her bedroom.

"Come here, sweetheart," Mrs. Granger told her daughter, patting the space next to her on the bed. "We need to talk."

Internally, Hermione groaned. She had known this was coming.

**********Flashback**********

Hermione was sneaking past her parents bedroom late one night to get to Harry's room. She was having nightmares, and always slept better in his room. As she past her parents room, she heard voices. Of course, she paused to listen in.

"Jean, I think you and Hermione need to have 'the Talk' soon. She is growing rather quickly," Mr. Granger stated, sounding slightly sad and uncomfortable.

"Yes, I know. It's just hard to believe how fast she is growing," Mrs. Granger sighed.

Hermione stood frozen outside their door, completely embarrassed. Her friends at school had told her what "the Talk" was, and she wasn't looking forward to it at all!

She already knew most of what happened, due to kids in her class talking about it. She was certainly dreading it. The very idea of… that stuff… humiliated her.

**********End Flashback**********

"Okay, mum. What's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting beside her mom on the bed, dreading what was coming.

"Well, honey, as you know, you are growing rather quickly," Mrs. Granger started.

"Okay?" Hermione said, blushing a little as she glanced down at her small chest. Her mother was right. She was growing. Her mom looked at her, blushing slightly. She was embarrassed too.

"Well… You kind of know what I am trying to say, but I'm going to say it anyway," she stated.

"Mum, why?" Hermione groaned, mortified.

"It's my job," Mrs. Granger told her. "I'm your mother, I am supposed to tell you what happens to your body." This comment made Hermione blush like a tomato. She began to stutter slightly. "First of all, what do you know about it?"

"Um… Just that… um… when I start to… um… develop, my feelings about boys… and stuff… will change," Hermione stammered, avoiding talking about… it.

"Yes. That is your hormones changing. You will also begin menstruating," her mum stated matter-of-factly. The casual way her mum spoke relaxed Hermione slightly.

"Yes. I know," she said, relieved at how the conversation was going. It was casual and relaxed, which set Hermione at ease. She began to get up, thinking her mom was done.

"One more thing," Mrs. Granger interrupted. Hermione groaned. This is what she had been dreading. "Come here."

"Okay," Hermione muttered reluctantly, sitting back down.

"What do you know about sex?" Mrs. Granger asked bluntly.

"Um… I dunno?" Hermione muttered, wanting to disappear.

"Well, it is where babies come from," her mom told her, causing Hermione to blush even redder, if it was possible. "And it is to be saved for marriage. We will get more into this subject later, because I know you're embarrassed."

"I know! Can I go, please?" Hermione begged, just wanting to get out of there.

"One more thing. Promise you won't have sex until you are married," Mrs. Granger told her daughter, handing her a purity ring.

"I promise," she replied, accepting the ring and slipping it onto her finger. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. I love you," Mrs. Granger said as Hermione ran to Harry's room. Harry was sitting on his bed. His face was bright red too.

"Hey, Mione," Harry greeted, fidgeting slightly with his new purity ring.

"Hey Harry," she replied, sitting next to them. Why was it so awkward?

"Did you get 'the Talk' too?" Harry finally asked, taking Hermione's hand. It was like a spark shot between the two of them.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "It was horrible." Harry nodded his agreement.

Then, he held up the hand with his ring on it. Hermione held hers up too. It was weird having a purity ring on, they both thought. They sat there for a few more minutes in comfortable silence until it was dinner time.

The rest of the night went well, once they got past all of the awkwardness of the evening. As Hermione's mom hugged her goodnight, she whispered, "Remember your promise, and come to me with any questions, okay?"

"Okay, mum. I love you," Hermione whispered back, heading to her room.

"I love you too, baby," Mrs. Granger smiled. That night, Hermione slept without a single nightmare.

**This was a fun, if not embarrassing, chapter to write. The humor is great, so it was fun. But this is kind of a sensitive subject to me. And then there were a couple of cute moments at the end. Now, I have some questions for you.**

**1) How good is my writing? Be honest, please.**

**2) Are you enjoying this story so far?**

**3) Who else loves Heather?**

**4) How did you feel when you got "the Talk?"**

**5) What was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**6) And just out of curiosity, are you a boy or a girl?**

**I want answers to these questions, please. I really want to know what you guys think about my story. So send me a review with your answers to these questions, and I will give you all virtual hugs!**

**Now here are my answers:**

**1) I think my writing is okay, but I know it needs some work.**

**2) I am really enjoying writing this, even if I can never find the time to update.**

**3) I absolutely love Heather. I based her off of me, and Hannah is based on one of my best friends. The appearances and names are different, though.**

**4) I was mortified beyond belief!**

**5) My favorite part was when Hermione was talking to her mom at the very end. I thought it was really sweet.**

**6) And I am a girl!**

**Anyway, review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's been forever since I have updated, but I have had to share a computer with my mom and sister. I finally bought my own laptop a few days ago, so that shouldn't be a problem anymore though. Now, in this chapter, we are going to jump forward a little bit. It's going to be the day that Harry and Hermione leave for Hogwarts, because I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and the ideas that pop into my head.**

The Life and Love of Hermione Jean Granger

Chapter 11: The Hogwarts Express

"Mum! Daddy! Come on, get up!" Hermione called up the stairs to her parents, getting impatient. Today was the day she and Harry would leave for Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait.

"Hermione, are you excited?" Harry asked her sarcastically as he exited his room. "It's only 8, and we don't have to be there until 9."

Hermione glared at him. "I know that Harry, but we still have to pack everything in the car, and drive there."

Realization hit Harry's face. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" And with that, the two 11-year-olds called up to the Granger parents.

"We're coming, Hermione. Calm down," Mrs. Granger told her young daughter affectionately. Mr. Granger was following her down the stairs.

A few moments later, the small family was in the car on the way to the train station. Hermione sat in the back seat of her parents' van in between Hannah and Heather, while Harry squished into the front with her parents.

When they arrived at the train station, Harry and Mr. Granger went to look for carts for the luggage. Hermione, Hannah, and Heather looked around for the platform.

"I don't see it," Hermione mumbled, disappointed. She had hoped against hope that maybe, just maybe, this could all be real. Maybe it was just a dream, though.

When Harry and Mr. Granger returned with the luggage carts, Hermione was near tears. "It's not real. I don't see it."

Just when they were about to get back in the car, a family of redheads walked past. "Packed with muggles as always," a plump woman with a little girl clinging to her hand muttered as she past.

"She said muggles! Let's go ask her!" Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her over to the family. Mr. Granger, his wife, and Hannah and Heather followed behind.

"Now, Fred you go first," the woman said, pointing at one of the redheaded boys.

"Mum, don't you see? I'm George," the boy told her, rolling his eyes.

"So sorry George," the woman told him, patting his hand.

"Just kidding, I am Fred," the boy said, grinning and running straight for the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He disappeared.

The rest of the family followed, until it was just the woman, the little girl, and a young boy about Harry and Hermione's age.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the red haired woman. "But how do you get onto the platform?"

"Ah, it's simple dear. Just walk straight into the wall, and you should go right through," the woman smiled at the two of them kindly.

Squeezing Hermione's hand, Harry ran to the wall, expecting impact. He felt nothing. When they opened their eyes, they saw a long train that was waiting, smoke billowing from its many chimneys.

"Wow," a small voice said from behind them. Hermione turned to see her little sisters gazing at the train in wonder. "You get to ride that, Mione?"

"Yep. Isn't it great?" Hermione replied excitedly.

"I'm going to miss you," Heather said with tears in her pretty brown eyes. Hermione reached over and put her arms around the small girl.

"I'll miss you to, Heather. I love you," Hermione smiled bravely through her tears as she hugged the rest of her family. "I love all of you. See you at Christmas." After Harry had gotten to hug everyone goodbye, he took Hermione's hand and walked with her to the long train. They packed on all of their stuff and went to find an empty compartment.

As they were walking along, a young, chubby boy rushed up to him frantically. "Have either of you seen a toad? I've lost one!" He cried.

"No, I haven't. I can help you look if you like," Hermione offered sweetly. A look of relief crossed the boy's face.

"Thank you so much!" He told her. "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione, and this is Harry," Hermione replied, gesturing to Harry.

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to find a seat." Harry told them, leaving them to look for the toad.

They searched the whole train together, then split up to take different directions. Hermione entered compartment after compartment in search for the missing toad, but didn't see it anywhere. At last she came to the final compartment. She glanced in the window to see Harry sitting with the redheaded boy from the platform.

She opened the door and went in, causing the two boys to look up at her.

"You haven't seen a toad, have you Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at her best friend.

"Sorry, Mi. I haven't seen one yet. I'll keep my eye out though."

IT was then that the redhead spoke up. "Harry, Harry Potter?" he sputtered.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Do you have the scar?"

"Yes." Harry lifted up the bangs on his forehead, and the other boy gasped.

Hermione was confused, and Harry seemed to be too. "What's so exciting about a scar?"

"He's Harry Potter, basically a celebrity!" the boy said. "I've met Harry Potter!"

"Yes, so?" Harry asked. "Why is that so exciting? And who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." the redhead told them. He then turned to Hermione. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend and adopted sister," she said defensively. She did not like this boy for some reason.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Ron told her around a mouthful of food, extending his hand. Hermione grimaced, and Ron gave up.

"Charmed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change."

"What's her problem?" Ron asked of Harry, who just shrugged.

A few hours later, the train came to a stop. The passengers all piled out into the dark, rainy night.

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron once she stepped off the train. They all looked around at the chaos, and saw a tall man towering over all of the students. "First years! Over this way!" the giant man called.

All of the young kids walked toward the giant, who told them all to get into a canoe. Hermione sat in one with Ron and Harry.

The all rowed to the castle in the distance, chattering excitedly. It was a beautiful sight. It was all lit up, with tall towers, like a castle out of a fairytale.

When they reached the shore of the lake, the tall man, Hagrid, led them to the large castle doors. They entered the castle to meet up with a strict looking woman, with spectacles and a tight bun on the top of her head.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall," the woman said as she led them to an empty corridor. "I will take you into the Great Hall shortly, where you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I will be back for you in a moment." With that, Professor McGonagall left them to stand about nervously.

A thin, blonde boy sauntered over to where Harry and Hermione were standing. "Hello, Harry Potter," the boy said. "The name's Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, which was ignored by Harry.

"How can I help you, Draco?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. The kid's arrogance was grating on his nerves.

"Just wanted to let you know that Slytherin would love to have you. We could be the best of friends," Draco said pompously.

"No, thanks, Malfoy," Harry sneered. Hermione grabbed his hand as McGonagall reentered the corridor.

"This way, please," she told them, opening the doors to the Great Hall. It took Hermione's breath away. There were four tables, each with many students sitting at them. Above the tables floated hundreds of candles, which lit up the room beautifully. The ceiling reflected the sky, showing a deep black with bright stars. It was incredible.

The first years all walked up to the front of the Hall nervously. They paused when they saw a stool in front of them, on top of which was an old worn out hat. It opened its mouth and began to sing. This shocked all of the eleven year olds, especially the muggleborns.

"Now, returning students, please be respectful," McGonagall told everyone in the Hall. "New students, here's how this is going to work. When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will call out the house where you belong," McGonagall then began to read of the names.

Some of the children were up there for only a second, while others took longer. Finally, it was Hermione's turn. She walked up to the stool with pretend confidence, while on the inside, butterflies were erupting in her stomach. When the hat was placed on her head, it slipped over her eyes, blinding her. It then began to speak. "Well, well, child. Very intelligent, you would do well in Ravenclaw, and cunning, which is a wonderful trait for Slytherin. But you are very brave, so it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted out for the whole Hall to hear, and Hermione climbed from the stool and took her seat at the cheering table.

Next, it was Harry's turn. When the hat was placed on his head, it stayed silent for several minutes. Finally, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione cheered with the rest of the students as Harry sat next to her.

"Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called. The blonde boy from earlier sat on the stool. As soon as the hat touched his head, it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Before he sat down, he smirked over at where Harry and Hermione were sitting. That could only mean trouble.

**So, what did you think? This chapter was way fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Now, questions:**

**1. How do you think this story is going so far? Is it good?**

**2. When do you think we should start to see some Harry/Hermione action?**

**3. Would anyone be horribly opposed to a small time jump, to the end of first year?**

**4. Any ideas for the next chapter?**

**5. What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**6. Do you think I should do a sequel to this story?**

**Please send me a review with the answers to these questions. I love hearing your opinions, and I'm open to ideas. Sorry if I made any spelling or grammar errors, I was in a rush to put this up. Review please!**


End file.
